The magic instant
by Ptite Mac
Summary: Sommaire: Post- saison 8. Mulder est un témoin privilégié d'une scène touchante entre une mère et son fils.


The magic instant.

&

Sommaire : Post- saison 8. Mulder, témoin privilégié d'un moment entre une mère et son enfant. Et ça lui laisse un petit gout amer, entre autre ;) .

Disclaimer : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas !

&&&&&

Le petit William était dans les bras de sa maman.

Ils étaient tous trois arrivés chez Margaret en fin de journée, et après les énièmes félicitations et les conversations de rigueur, Scully avait du prendre congé, ayant besoin de calme pour nourrir son fils.

C'était il y a 5 minutes, à peine.

Peu de temps après, Mulder s'était excusé et leur avait emboité le pas. Il n'était pas arrivé à entrer dans cette chambre pourtant. Ca aurait voulu dire briser cette intimité naissante, qu'il avait eu rarement l'occasion de voir jusqu'à maintenant.

Alors il était là, à l'observer donner le sein à leur fils et c'était… magique.

Quelque chose le dérangeait cependant. Aussi extraordinaire et précieux qu'était cet instant, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie malgré l'émerveillement.

C'était certes ridicule mais pourtant bien là.

De voir la courbe parfaitement galbée de son sein et de regarder la bouche du nourrisson tirer avidement sur le téton, le ramenèrent en arrière. A une époque où il était l'unique possesseur de ce téton, de cette poitrine.

Il ferma les yeux, sentant l'excitation remonter à la surface sous le coup des souvenirs. Il ne pouvait _pas_ être excité maintenant.

Scully semblait totalement dans son monde. Son monde et celui de son petit garçon. Ignorant sa présence et sans doute celle du reste du monde.

Et lui en profitait. Pour la contempler, et retenir les moindres détails de ce moment si parfait.

Il laissa quand même son esprit s'échauffer lorsque William bougea et laissa entrevoir un peu plus la poitrine généreuse de sa mère.

Béatement, il sourit. Ses seins…. Mon dieux ce qu'il pouvait les aimer.

Il avait envie de les embrasser, partout. De faire honneur à ce corps qu'il connaissait par cœur, et pourtant si peu à la fois.

-Ca va Fox ?

Il sursauta, mais par chance ne cria pas.

Margaret venait de faire son apparition à ses cotés. Regardant elle aussi sa fille et son petit-fils.

-Oui, oui tout va bien.

Elle lui fit un sourire connaisseur.

-Dites-moi, vous admirez la vue ou vous voudriez en faire parti ?

Il ouvrit la bouche, pour démentir avec véhémence ces _fausses _accusations, mais la referma aussitôt, puis baissa les yeux, légèrement honteux.

-Ce n'est pas grave Fox.

Il releva les yeux pour tomber dans ceux souriants de Maggie.

-Com….

-J'ai eu 4 enfants avec un Marin. Je _sais_ ce que ce simple geste peut vous donner envie de faire.

Elle l'examina, un brin espiègle.

-Ca fait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?

Il écarquilla les yeux, interdit.

-Madame Scully !

Elle ria, levant les mains en signe de protection.

-Je ne faisais que demander.

Tous les deux reportèrent leur attention sur la mère et son fils.

-C'est un beau tableau n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. Le plus beau.

Les petits sons que William émit leur firent comprendre que l'envoutant moment touchait à sa fin.

Margaret se retira, voulant leur laisser ce moment de bonheur familial qui ne leur appartenait qu'à eux seuls.

-Fox ?

-Hum ?

-Ce tableau, aussi beau soit-il, ne vous exclu pas vous savez. Et dans peu de temps, sa poitrine et elle tout entière vous reviendront.

Il lui sourit, reconnaissant.

-Merci Maggie.

Elle fit un signe de tête et disparu dans le couloir.

Au même instant, Scully l'aperçut.

-Mulder pourquoi tu n'es pas entré ?

-Je ne voulais pas déranger.

-Tu n'aurais pas dérangé.

Il s'avança vers elle et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Il a bien mangé ?

Elle esquissa un sourire et lui tendit William.

-Oui. C'est un vrai vorace ton fils.

-Normal, lui il sait ce qui est bon.

Ils rirent ensemble. Puis elle s'aperçut qu'il lorgnait dans son décolleté.

-Mulder.

-Oui ?

-Ils ne vont pas s'envoler tu sais.

Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Se faisant prendre ainsi pour la seconde fois.

-Je sais. C'est juste… qu'ils m'ont manqués. _Tu_ m'as manqué.

Elle se leva et vint vers lui.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi.

Et un baiser prit place. Semblable à celui de la réunion chez Scully, et en même temps très différent. Plus poussé. Plus affamé.

Mais ils auraient le temps pour toutes ces choses, plus tard.

Pour l'instant ils se contentaient de profiter du moment présent.

Elle, Lui et Leur fils.

&&&&&


End file.
